An Honest Mistake
by Anieshwa
Summary: Mac and Stella are together when he asks her to stay outside for her own protection. While he's inside she's kidnapped and Mac and the team must race against the clock to save her from not only her kidnapper but also the Greek Embassy...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

**me:*squeals* I'm sooooo excited because I'm writing this Mac and Stella story!**

**eric:I'm happy for you**

**bonnie:You know the drill she doesn't own CSI: New York or Eric!**

**SPOV:**

"Hawke you're a doctor I know you want in here but I need you to stay out here and help with the wounded guys. You might be the difference between one of our guys living or dying." Mac said as we rushed out of the cars.

Then Mac grabbed me and pulled me to the side.

"Stella I want you to stay out here too." he said seriously.

"Mac I need to go in there." I said stubbornly.

"Please for me. Stay out here. I won't be able to focus if I'm worrying about you the whole time I'm in there. If you stay out here I'll know you're safe." he said worried.

"Okay. I'll stay." I said before kissing him.

Then he went busting inside with everyone else. I was pacing back and forth hearing all the gunshots worrying about Mac. Then I felt like someone was behind me, but before I could turn around they had grabbed me and pushed me into a car. I soon fell asleep as I watched the team walk out of the building with the suspects handcuffed. The last thing I saw before I finally slipped under was Mac safe and unharmed...

**MPOV:**

I looked around but didn't see Stella anywhere so I ran up to Hawkes.

"Hey have you seen Stella?" I asked getting worried.

"No Mac, she was standing over there where the two of you talked and she was pacing. I haven't seen her since." Hawkes said.

I looked around frantically and ran to where we had spoken before I went inside the building. I saw her footprints in the dirt and saw drag marks. I knew what had happened and I immediately pulled out my cell phone and called her cell.

"Ahhh detective Mac Taylor, or should I say "my Mac" after all that's how Detective Bona Saris has it in her phone. So what can I do for you Mac?" Terrence Davis asked.

"Why'd you take Stella? One dead cop not enough for you? Tell me where she is!" I said as the "my Mac" part settled in and squeezed my heart.

"Give me sure immunity from the murder I didn't commit and I'll give her back." he said.

"How do I know she's alive?" I asked worried.

"Mac? Mac?" Stella said scared.

"Stella are you okay? I'm so sorry it was a mistake to leave you outside by yourself I'm so sorry." I asked in pain.

"I'm scared Mac. Why'd he take me? Mac there are people speaking things about me and taking me to Greece. They're talking in Greek and I'm scared." she said starting to cry.

"I know, I know, but I'm going to get you back. I love you, you know that right?" I asked gently.

"Yeah I know. I love you too." she said in a whisper.

"Stella is my number really saved in your phone as 'my Mac'?" I asked with a chuckle as tears ran down my face.

"Yeah. It is." she said with a laugh.

Then the phone was yanked from her hand as I heard a slapping noise followed by the sound of Stella screaming.

"You have two hours Mac. After that you'll never see her again." Terrance said as he hung up the phone...

**Please read and review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

**Me:*sigh***

**Bonnie:What's wrong?**

**Me:Oh you know I'm still depressed about Nathan.**

**Bonnie:Sweetie, I'm sorry. Why don't you control him on here like you do Edward, Eric, and Mac?**

**Me:Because I know it's fake and he's still the jerk that I like, that dumped me on Myspace.**

**Bonnie:So? At least you'd be happy for a little while.**

**Me: *sigh***

**Nathan:Hey...**

**Me:Hi...**

**Nathan:So, I'm sorry if that begins to cover it...which it doesn't...**

**Me:Forget this I can't do this...Bonnie just saying his name hurts, I can't pretend to talk to him...**

**Bonnie: *sigh* She doesn't own CSI: New York.**

**(Mac's POV)**

I was pacing back and forth waiting for the whole team to make it to the conference room so we could come up with a strategy on how to save Stella. My Stella. A tear started to make its way down my cheek as I thought about her getting slapped at the end of that call. The team started filing in and I sighed before turning to face them.

"Mac? Mac what's going on? I've been trying to reach Stella and she won't answer!" Lindsay said in a rush of pure fear.

"She's been kidnapped, by Terrance Davis. He gave us two hours to save her. That was...fifteen minutes ago." I said in a shaky voice.

Lindsay burst into tears and Danny immediately tried to console her. The others simply stared at me in shock.

"We need a plan. We have to save her. I will not let her end up like Jess. W-we have t-to save her." I said in a pained voice.

"Okay. So what did Davis want?" Adam asked calmly.

"He wants immunity from Jess's murder. He says that he didn't commit her murder." I said looking down at the floor.

"NO! YOU CAN'T LET HIM OFF THE HOOK FOR HER MURDER! SHE DESERVES BETTER THAN THAT MAC!" Flack yelled furiously.

"YEAH WELL WHAT ABOUT STELLA?! SHE'S STILL ALIVE! WE HAVE TO SAVE HER BECAUSE HE'S GOING TO KILL HER!" I yelled back.

"STOP!None of this is helping Stella! It's just wasting time we really don't have to waste!"Lindsay yelled through her tears.

"Your right Lindsay. We have to figure out what to do! The only thing I can think of is to call him back and ask." I said as I pulled out my cell.

"Wait. What's his number I'll trace the call." Adam asked typing away on his computer.

"He's using Stella's cell." I said as I pressed one then call.

"Ahh, Detective Taylor. So what are you going to do?" Terrance Davis asked synically.

"How do we know you didn't kill our detective?" I asked calmly.

"You should be looking at the father of the prisoner who escaped, because trust me he's not clean. Plus why would I kill her? She was nice, she never did anything to me. I helped her out alot, and she did the same for my mom. She's got cancer and can't get out of bed. I'm working trying to pay for all her bills so I can't go check on her. Your detective used to go check on her to make sure she was okay." he said distantly.

"We'll get you immunity, but I want to talk to Stella again." I said a hint of desperation touching my voice.

"Mac? Mac?!" Stella said panicing into the phone.

"Stella are you okay?" I asked trying to keep my voice level.

"Y-yeah. I'm a little scared, and I'm freezing, but other then that I'm fine." she said sniffling.

"We're going to come get you. I promise I won't let them hurt you. We'll be there to get you in a little while okay?" I said as a tear slid down my face.

"Okay. I love you Mac." she said calmly.

"I love you too." I said in pain.

"Mac, I..." Stella started, but stopped.

"What?" I asked in curiosity.

"I want you to know that no matter what happens, it wasn't your fault and I love you." she said as she started to cry again.

"Stella what are you talking about? Nothing is going to happen to you, we're coming to get you right now. The immunity for Terrance Davis was just cleared." I said in worry.

Then I could hear the phone being taken away from her as Terrance Davis came back onto the phone.

"Where are you Terrance? Your immunity was just cleared." I asked in a hurry.

"You know the old factory on Fourth Street?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'll be there in five minutes." I said as I told Danny and he started speeding off.

"Okay Mac Taylor, we'll be seeing you soon." he said as he hung up.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

We all ran into the factory as soon as the car came to a stop. I started searching frantically for Stella when Terrance Davis threw her to the floor about ten feet away. She yelped in pain when she landed, and she kept her head down the whole time.

"Terrance, here's your immunity packet. I'm going to toss it to you okay?" I asked hastily.

"Go right ahead Mac Taylor." he said calmly.

I tossed him the packet, which he caught with ease. I glanced back at Stella who still did not look up from the floor.

"Now I want Stella." I said with an uneasy feeling.

He walked forward and yanked Stella up off the ground as she yelped in pain. He walked forward a few feet and pushed her at me. I caught her in my arms easily and the moment I touched her arms she started sobbing.

I picked her up and ran out of the factory and straight to the car. Flack opened the back door for me and I easily got into the Avalanche with Stella still in my arms. I sat her upright on my lap, and immediately began trying to soothe her.

"Shhh. Stella we've got you, your okay." I said as I hugged her tighter to me.

"Mac, do we need to go to the hospital to have her checked out?" Danny asked in a hurried voice.

"Yes. Go straight to the hospital Danny." I answered in a shaky voice as I looked at Stella.

She was clinging to my shirt for dear life, but her tears had started to subside.

"Stella, are you okay?" I asked worried.

"I-I'm f-freezing." she stuttered as she started to shiver repeatedly. I hugged her tighter, but I knew that this wasn't good. Soon Stella was convulsing in my arms.

"Hawkes!" I yelled and immediately turned around and began helping.

"She's going into shock, are we almost there Danny?" Hawkes yelled as he tried to throw his coat on her.

Then we were there at the emergency room entrance. I picked Stella up and ran inside to the first doctor I saw. I quickly explained what had happened to her and told him she was a cop. He put her on a stretcher and rushed into the E.R. with her. I held her hand until nurses and the doctor started working on her. I stood there staring at her while the y hooked her up to a heart monitor and gave her an I.V. The machine beeped rapidly and a nurse yelled something about her going into V-Fib. Then just as quickly as the beeping had increased, it stopped completely...

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update, but school is very hectic. I'm on the Teen Advisory Board at my public library to help with summer reading. I'm also on the quizbowl/scholatic decathlon team at school. I've been helping out the marching band and colorguard, and helping 2 of my teachers make spirit signs for the football team. Then Bonnie and I had to decorate the cafeteria for homecoming! I've been very busy, and I'll probably stay that way since I'm trying to join concert band and learn a new instrument within a few months, but I still don't have it yet to start learning on...UGH! Not to mention I'm having boy problems on top! So there's my rant please REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

Me: You know it's funny the last time I updated about oh a year ago almost; I was still hung up on me ex Nathan. And now I come to you guys after Tyler dumped me because I couldn't spend a lot of time with him. Isn't it funny how the things that hurt us the most make for really interesting pushes on our stories and artwork?

Bonnie: Forget Tyler he's a stupid jerk who wouldn't know he was an idiot if you stamped it on his forehead and locked him in the hall of mirrors at a carnival.

Me: -sigh- well whatever I still miss him and his stupidity...

Bonnie: Don't! Anyways she doesn't own any of the characters or TV shows, but her story line she sorta owns part of that.

_FLASHBACK: Then just as quickly as the beeping had increased, it stopped completely..._

SPOV:

I knew. I knew the moment I had heard what Terrance Davis had asked for in order for me to return, that the team would be tense for a while after that. Everyone came and saw me, and for the most part they tried to smile. That is everyone tried except Flack. He could barely look me in the eyes, and even though I had come to expect this change, it still hurt. I was in the hospital and he just stood there with his arms crossed in the back of my crowd of friends looking at the floor.

So after this had been going on for about a week, I knew I had to do something. I had to bring the fact that everything Terrance had said had checked out. Everyday at about the same time, Jess disappeared; her destination unknown until we finally knew where to look. And she had gone to his address and checked on his mother, who was dying form pancreatic cancer and wasn't expected to live past this Christmas. And Terrance HAD been working a few jobs, five part-time jobs a day, to be exact; and he truly hadn't had the time to simply run home and check on his mom.

But even though me and Mac had both been enlightened on these specific details accuracy, Flack had not. He had simply refused to accept that anyone could know something about Jess that he did not, and it was this, along with his inherited stubbornness, that had kept him from looking into the information passed to us from an ex-con. So with this unfortunate hereditary problem of Flack's the only way to get him to talk to me again would be, painfully enough, to force him to accept the facts: Davis had been correct about Jess helping him. So today when the team came in Mac ushered them all away from the door and he went to guard it; preventing anyone from leaving.

"Ok look, I love you all. And I know that at least two or three of you love me back, but honestly this is ridiculous. You all come in here day after day and talk to me, but none of you talk to each other with the exception of Danny, Lindsay, and Mac. Which is ridiculous! You're all friends! And the **only **reason you aren't speaking to each pther is **because **of me, yet you all come to see me anyways. So I am clearing a few things up, and no one is leaving until I'm done." I say stubbornly crossing my arms.

"This is stupid, I'm leaving." Flack says trying to leave but Mac blocks his only exit.

"No you're not Flack. Because you are one of the main reasons I'm doing this. I know you hate me. What I can't figure out is why. Is it so bad that Mac saved me? Am I that unworthy of life?" I say getting upset.

"She deserves more than friends that would let her killer go so easily." he spat.

"Flack, Davis DIDN"T do it! Why is that so hard for you to accept? And you think I don't want to catch her killer? Because I do Flack! More than you do, she was my best friend! She was the only family I had growing up! I've known her for as long as I can remember! I **loved **her Flack! I loved her like the sister I never got to have. That's what she was for me Flack! She was family! She was the only family I've had for longer than five years! And you are supposed to be my family now. You guys always told me that I had a family, that **you **were my family, so where is my family now? You can't even look me in the eyes Flack, and you said you loved Jess, well we've always been a package deal. How can you say you love her and not love the only person that's ever been attached to her hip?" I yell as tears fall down my face.

"Because! You say you love her and yet here you are while Davis is out on the streets!" he yells vehemently.

"He didn't do it! Flack I checked! He was telling the truth! You know it's true. Everyday she would meet one of us for lunch but if we tried to call her twenty minutes before we were supposed to meet, she wouldn't answer. That's becaue everyday she checked on his dying mother! He is working five part time jobs trying to take care of her! Flack **please **understand that you are going after the wrong man!" I scream.

Flack starts to say something with tears running down his face, but before he can the machine next to me starts beeping rapidly and I can't breathe. Then I'm passing in and out of conciousness with Mac and Lindsay above me freaking out. But I honestly can't focus anymore because the only person I can actually see standing before me has all my attention because she shouldn't be here.

"Hey Stella!" she says walking towards me.

But I can't speak because the person I see and hear talking to me, is Jess. And though I love Jess, I can't be seeing her. Because she's dead.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: New York.**

**SPOV:**

"J-Jess..?" I say as my breaths come in short pants.

"Hey kid calm down, you'll kill yourself breathing like that." she says before laughing in her chiming laughter that sounds like bells. I just stare at her.

She clears her throat. "Riiight... not funny yet. Sorry. Anyways what'd you do to end up in the in between?" she asks staring at me.

"I... I'm pretty sure it something to do with me fighting with Flack. He's pretty stressful as of late. But something tells me you knew that right?" I ask taking a step towards her.

She shrugs. "Yeah, I know he's being a total jerl. He's lucky I'm dead or I'd kick his butt for talking to you like that. You should tell him I said that when you go back." she says walking a few steps backwards before turning around walking off.I chase after her.

"What if... What if I don't wanna go back?" I ask as I slow my pace to walk next to her.

"Why wouldn't you?" she stops to face me.

"Flack... he.. he's so mad.. At me.. at Mac for saving me... If I stay here with you... I'd be so happy. I miss you so much." I say looking at my feet.

"Hey... Look down there look at them." she said pointing below our feet. I sighed and looked. I could see what she was talking about. Mac crying and freaking out, Lindsay sobbing as Danny tried to pull her out of the room, but she stood her ground. Even Flack was still in there staring in horror as doctors worked on me. "They need you Stella. They need you more then they ever needed me. Sure they're all sad that I'm gone, and you know yeah Flack is a little emotional, but if you stayed here with me... Stel they would be devastated. They would never get over it. Especially Mac. Do you even know how much he loves you? It would kill him to lose you." she said as she watched them.

"I don't want to go back. I... I miss you so much. You're my family Jess... You're all I ever had. And now you're gone... And Flack.. I can't fight with him anymore. Everything just hurts so much..." I say as I start crying. She smiles a sad smile before pulling me into a hug.

"Sweetie, I _was_ the only family you had. But I've known for a long time that something might happen to me on the job. And the first few years we worked this job I worried about what would happen to you if I died because I was your family. I was it. But I've known, probably longer than you have, that you'd be alright without me. Lindsay, Danny, Mac, Sheldon, Adam, Syd, and even Flack are your family now. You have to go back. Because our family can't lose anyone else. Not right now, not ever." she said giving me shove towards the image I fell halfway back into myself before she stopped pushing. "I miss you too Stel. And tell Flack you saw me. And that one I'm fine, and two that if he doesn't stop riding you and Mac I told you about that night in May and have given you permission to torture him with it. The threat should be enough to snap him to his senses. I'll see you when it is your time." she said with a wink before pushing me the rest of the way.

I slowly blinked my eyes open to see my friends standing around me worry all over their faces.

"Oh thank God." Mac said as he pulled me into a hug.

"Don't thank God, thank Jess." I croaked coughing.

"J-Jess?" Flack asked slowly.

"Yeah.. I... I was gonna ditch you guys... Once I saw her... I just.. I missed her so badly.. but she talked me back to my senses." I say slowly.

Flack laughs. "She was the only who ever could."

I poke my tongue out at him. "Well she's not very happy with you."

"Yeah, I'm not very happy with me either." he sighed running his hand through his hair. He started to apologise, but I stop him.

"You don't need to apologise. I forgive you. But I do have a message to relay from Jess. She said to tell you to stop 'riding me and Mac'" I say using air quotations, "or I have been giving free reign to torture you about a particular night in May that she told me about."

His eyes widen. "She told you about that? She's always been a little minx." he said with a laugh. With that we all can't help but to chuckle.

It doesn't take long before the others have to leave and they're hugging me and promising to return. Soon I'm alone with Mac.

"You scared me you know that?" he whispers holding my hand to his chest.

I sigh. "I'm sorry."

He chuckles before pressing his lips to mine for a few minutes.

"Just be old and gray the next time that kind of scare happens again." he says. I laugh before I kiss him again.

"I promise." I pause to say before our lips are on each others.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: New York or the characters. Sorry this is short, but I hope you enjoy!**

**SPOV:**

For a little while, things got better. I was able to go to home, Flack slowly healed and we all managed to put ourselves back together the way we were before Jess died. Things weren't great, not by a long shot, but they weren't as bad as they had been those first couple of days. I went back to work, and we solved case after case, just like we always had. It couldn't stay that way forever, though.

A month after everything had happened, I started receiving weird notes. Nothing immediately threatening, just... Strange. Most were in Greek so Mac, thankfully, couldn't actually read them, but they were still unnerving. I had no idea if I should tell him or not... So I didn't. I kept the notes hidden in my desk at work and pretended nothing was going on. I didn't understand what the sender meant by, "You are not who you think you are." Who did I think I was? I was just an orphan who had climbed her way out of a bad situation. I didn't think I was anything.

Two weeks, and two drawers of notes, later and I was exhausted. The current case was trying, and led back to someone currently working at the Greek Consolate. The letters were arriving multiple times a day. I didn't really know which was the bigger problem. Then, on my way back from the coffee shop, I was taken again. Just like that. In broad daylight I was grabbed and shoved into a waiting van. I didn't even have time to scream before chloroform was shoved into my face and the entire world went black.

**MPOV:**

I was officially worried. It had been three hours since Stella had run across the street for coffee. I knew something was wrong and that is why I ended up where I am currently; rummaging through her desk. What I found worried me for a reason I couldn't really understand. There were multiple drawers full of letters in what had to be Greek. I rushed them to Adam and the translation didn't soothe my anxious mind. Stella was gone. She had to have been kidnapped. That was truly the only thing that made sense. Especially factoring the letters. There meaning was lost on me though. If Stella wasn't "who she thought she was" then who was she? And why, oh why, didn't she tell me about the cryptic messages she had been receiving for what appeared to be quite a while?

**SPOV:**

I woke up with a terrible headache. That, however, was not the most peculiar thing that was happening at the moment. I was on what appeared to be a plane. Or rather a private jet. I tried to move, but wouldn't you know it, my hands were tied to my seat. I groaned a little as I pulled at the restraints. "Hello Ms. Bonasera. Have a nice nap?" A voice that was smothered by a Greek accent questioned. I squinted as I looked up. "Where am I? Why did you take me? Where are we going?"

The man laughed before replying, "My, my. You certainly ask a lot of questions don't you? Let's see. You are currently on my private jet. We are going back to Greece since my little underling failed to bring you to me the first time. And I have taken you because your parents are important people. With money. Money I want." I frowned as his words slowly clicked into place. "So you intend to use me for ransom. What makes you think my parents would pay? They obviously didn't want me. They put me up for adoption in a foreign country for goodness sakes." I say frowning. He laughs again, a harsh, brittle, disgusting sound. "How cute. You really don't remember anything about your life. They told me that was the case, but I just couldn't believe it."

He walked towards me and knelt so we were eye to eye before continuing. "I know that your parents will pay for you sweetheart. I'm the one that dumped you at that orphanage, waiting for the opportune moment to use you for ransom, but that's not why I know they'll pay."

I scowled at the man as I tried to yank my hands free again. "Then why? Why bother now, after all these years?" I yell in frustration.

"Because, sweetheart. Everyone's waited a long time for you, princess."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**

**Sorry dear fans that I have taken such an absolutely disgustingly long time to update this story. I'm sure all you fellow writers know how it is; you have one idea and before you can finish writing it, ****BAM!**** Another idea hits you like that. Anyways, I'm finally updating this story. NO MORE SCHOOL! I have just graduated which was completely overdue, and now have a summer that I can almost use entirely for writing!**

***Flashback***

_"Because, sweetheart. Everyone's waited a long time for you, princess." _

**MPOV:**

I was trying very hard to stay calm and figure out who would have any reason to take Stella again. "Adam, you're sure you couldn't find any prints on those notes?" I asked for what must have been the tenth time in an hour.

He sighed before replying. "Mac, the only prints on the note are Stella's. There were a few leather fibers which I have matched to a particular brand and style of gloves however, there are over fifteen stores that sell those gloves, and over a thousand have been sold in the city alone, not factoring in surrounding areas."

I began pacing again as I tried to think of what we could do next. "Who would have any motive here? Why would anyone want to take Stella?" Lindsay just stared blankly at her lap. She had taken the news that Stella was missing again almost as hard as I had. I walked slowly over to her and knelt down before speaking. "Lindsay, could you help? You always have a different perspective than we do, and right now we have to try everything so we can get Stella back."

Lindsay looked up at me slowly. "Perhaps she wasn't an orphan? That would give us a new line to try. We've already learned that it wasn't a recently released convict seeking revenge. Maybe she does have family, a blood family. It's possible that either they took her because they're crooks and want something from the police department or they're powerful and somebody who wanted leverage on them took her. Either way it's an avenue we haven't tried."

"Lindsay, you're brilliant. Adam, we need everything you can find on Stella and the orphanage she was at. We're going to find her. And when we do, I'll make the person responsible for this pay." I said before walking out of the room to find Flack.

**SPOV:**

"What do you mean princess? I'm not a princess. I'm a criminal investigator for the New York City Police Department. I'm an orphan. My parents either did not want me or are dead. The only family I have are the people I work with." I say shaking my head stubbornly.

The man smirks before shaking his head slowly. "I really find it impossible to believe you have no recollection of your previous life. I suppose you were awfully young when I took you, not quite two. I dumped you immediately at that shabby orphanage. I knew they had too many kids to actually have the time to check if you were truly an orphan. The only reason they would start hunting is if someone showed interest in adopting you and it was New York, they weren't on the prowl for a child that was nearly two years old. You would be yet another child that slipped through the cracks. It's funny actually. Your father is the one that first introduced me to that orphanage. In my work for the consulate he had me look at local orphanages that we could help to improve. Who knew that only a year later I would use his "project" to hide his youngest daughter from him?"

I closed my eyes. This couldn't be real. Could I really have parents? Was it possible that they…. That they wanted me? I hadn't been abandoned, but abducted and dumped in a foreign nation? If it was true…. Then what did that mean for me now? "Please…. Who are my parents? I deserve to know after all these years."

"Your father's name is Alexander Bonasera. In theory you should know who he is, at least you should recognize the name. You've been to Greece before, stayed away from the tourist traps, lived with the locals; surely you've heard the name?" He asks trailing off. I have to think for a minute while the name sinks in but finally it snaps into place and I gasp. "That can't be right. There has to be more than one Alexander Bonasera in Greece. He can't be my father… the…. King….." I shake my head in disbelief.

The man looks bored as he replies. "Yes, he's your father. There's no mistaking the similarities between you. If I had a picture I would show you. So now you know. Your mother's name is Calliope. It's a shame she's married to Alexander. Your mother is quite the dove, and her voice can be rivaled by no other. Except yours, I hear. It seems that her eyes and beauty were not the only gifts she bestowed upon you." He purred as walked around my chair. I felt like I was going to be sick. "Can I…. Please, I want to see them."

It takes him a few moments, and an eye roll, but finally he hands his phone over and the image in front of me takes my breath. The woman is tall, obviously I did not inherit either of their heights, but her face is lit up in absolute joy. And the smile on her face is identical to the one I wear in the picture on my nightstand with Mac. The eyes that are shining with absolute adoration at the man to her side and the baby in her arms match the emerald ones in my face. Her long curly hair spirals down around her hips and is a beautiful golden color. The man to her right towers over her, but his smile is as bright as hers. His olive complexion is fairer than the woman's, closer in fact, to my own and his hair is a bronze color. The overwhelming love and joy that is present knocks the breath out of me and I gasp, trying not to start sobbing.


End file.
